


Taking

by locusdesperatus



Series: Reformation [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borderline Personality Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Hospital Setting, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: AU where Felix is a serial kidnapper, who has worked his way up to his ideal victim- Locus.





	Taking

Locus tugged on the leather straps around his wrists, clenching his jaw when they dug in uncomfortably to his skin. His head snapped up as the door opened, revealing Felix in scrubs and a mask, carrying a clipboard.

“Felix!” Locus bared his teeth. “Let me go. Right now.” He threatened.

“Aggressive. Animalistic.” Felix was scribbling on the clipboard, taking notes. The mercenary had gone cold after their last mission, a botched attempt at a break in. They had been fighting, pointless banter to express their frustration, when Felix had changed. He had become ruthless, efficient, what Locus had wished he was so many times before. Now, unsure of Felix’s endgame, Locus tried to remain calm, staring his partner down.

“Felix.” Locus said, calmer this time. “Isaac. You need to let me go. Let me talk with you about this.”

“Quiet, please.” Felix ignored his partner, continuing to fill out whatever was on the paper.

“Isaac. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-” Locus cut himself off as Felix slapped him across the face, making his cheek sting.

“I said quiet. You made me do that. If you had stayed quiet, I wouldn't have hit you.” Felix hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at Locus’ chest.

“What?” Locus stared at Felix in disbelief. He tensed as his partner grabbed his left hand before taking hold of his pinky and snapping it backwards. Locus gave a stifled scream, tugging on the restraints.

“If you don't be quiet I'm gonna break another one. Just be quiet. You're making me hurt you. Stop it.” Felix scolded. He retrieved his clipboard, circling Locus slowly. Locus breathed unevenly, groaning quietly. His left hand ached, white hot pain flooding out from his damaged finger.

“Say you're sorry.” Felix demanded.

“What?”

“Say you're sorry, and I'll fix it.” Felix leaned over Locus, narrowing his eyes.

“No! Let me go!” Locus tugged on the cuffs again, struggling as much as he could. Felix tutted, crossing the room to pick up a syringe. He stuck it into Locus’ neck, pushing the stopper down and watching his partner go limp.

….

“Say you're sorry.”

Locus groaned, forcing open his eyes. He was still strapped to the examination table. Something made of canvas-like material was beneath him, covering his back.

“Felix… what are you doing?” He asked.

“Say. You're. Sorry.” Felix demanded. “Say you're sorry for interrupting me and I'll fix it.” Felix was holding Locus’ damaged left hand.

“I'm… I'm sorry?” Locus said slowly. He grit his teeth as Felix forced his finger back into place before securing the appendage with some tape. “Felix, this is crazy.” He hissed.

“Quiet, please.” Felix began unstrapping Locus’ right arm. Locus shut his mouth, not looking for another brush with Felix's more sadistic side. “See? It's not hard. You follow the rules and I'm nice.” Felix reached over, petting Locus’ hair gently. He ignored how Locus’ jaw stiffened at the touch. With a final click, Felix freed Locus’ wrist. He yelped as Locus hit him in the face.

“Let me go!” Locus demanded. He tried to free his other wrist, clawing at the buckle. Felix snarled angrily, wrapping a hand around Locus’ throat. He slammed Locus’ head backwards into the metal table.

“Hold still. I won't tell you again.” Felix threatened. He hummed in satisfaction when Locus went still, not fighting as Felix started to move his arm.

“What are you- NO! NO!” Locus yelled, finally identifying the canvas material. He struggled fiercely as Felix strapped him into the straightjacket, forcing his arm to his chest.

“Stop. Struggling.” Felix hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He growled low in his throat, grabbing something heavy from the table beside him and slamming it into Locus’ head. “I said stop.” Felix spat as he freed Locus’ other arm. With no resistance, he buckled it in place. Locus was barely conscious, and the blow to the head made it hard for him to focus. He blinked slowly, watching the ceiling go by as his gurney was wheeled through the room. It stopped briefly, and Locus could just barely see Felix if he turned his head.

“Isaac.” He groaned, tugging weakly at the straitjacket. “Isaac, let me go.” He begged. He stared wide-eyed at the ceiling as Felix pushed him into an elevator. He whined softly as the lift dropped, making the gurney wobble uncomfortably.

“Shh.” Felix hissed sharply. He tugged the gurney out of the elevator when it opened, wheeling Locus through another set of doors. Locus noticed immediately that the temperature had dropped a few degrees, making him curl his toes and shiver. He glanced around a little, still careful of his sore temple. On either side of him stood rows of metal cabinets, each with large doors placed evenly top to bottom. Locus frowned, looking briefly towards Felix. His partner’s face was blank as he kept pushing the gurney in front of him. Locus clenched his fists inside the straitjacket, lifting his head to look down at his bare legs. His ankles were secured to the edges of the gurney, but the rest of him was not.

“Lie back.” Felix instructed, gruffly pushing Locus back into position. He pushed through a final set of doors, turning the gurney sideways. “Struggle and I'll break your leg.” He warned, unclasping Locus’ ankles. He pulled his partner into a sitting position, swinging his long legs over the side of the gurney. Locus jumped down obediently, flinching when Felix grabbed the strap at the back of the straitjacket, threading it between his legs and up to the buckle at his waist. It pulled at Locus’ boxers uncomfortably, and he immediately decided he wanted it off as soon as possible.

“Isaac?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes?” Felix led Locus towards the back wall of the storage closet they were in. 

“Can you remove the strap? It's uncomfortable.” Locus asked, letting Felix push him further into the closet.

“If you're good, I'll remove it tomorrow.” Felix bargained. He spun Locus around, pushing him into a kneeling position. Coaxing Locus to sit down, Felix pulled on the shackles he'd installed. Locus went wide eyed when he saw them. In an instant, he was on his feet, backing away from Felix.

“No, no. I won't. Isaac, please don't.” Locus begged, still backing towards the door.

“You're not being good.” Felix warned. He sighed as Locus bolted, pushing through the closet door. Locus looked around, stumbling when realization hit him. He was in a morgue. He pushed on, trying to ignore how cold the floor was on his bare feet. When he got to the door, he stopped, glancing around wildly. He had no clue where to go. The door in front of him was boarded up, leaving only the two to his left. He took a breath before pushing through the one kitty corner from him and looking around. There were exam tables, gurneys, a stokes basket, and trays of medical supplies scattered everywhere. Locus looked around for an exit, jogging towards the other side of the room. He yelped when he stepped on something sharp, startling him and making him lose his balance. Without the use of his hands, he fell hard onto the cement floor, groaning at the impact.

“Sam?” Felix entered from the other side of the room. Locus sucked in a quiet breath, rolling over as quietly as he could and ducking behind an exam table. He glanced down, wincing when he saw the blood coming out of the cut on the ball of his foot. “Sam.” Felix called again. “I'll give you one last chance. One last chance to be good. Come out, I won't hurt you.”

Locus shivered at the lilt in Felix's voice, pressing his still aching head to the cool metal table beside him. He shook his head, curling his shoulders forward to make himself smaller. He could hear Felix's footsteps coming closer, and the steady rhythm merged uncomfortably with the pounding in his head.

“No, no, no, no.” Locus didn’t realize he was rambling aloud until it was much too late. He jerked about as Felix grabbed his shoulders, wrestling him to the floor.

“Stop moving!” Felix bellowed, yanking on Locus' hair. He was pleased when his partner stilled, staring wide-eyed in fear at the man on top of him. “Shh, shh.” Felix cooed, petting down the hair he'd mussed. “Shh, it'll be okay. The cuffs and jacket are just until I know I can trust you.” He soothed, sitting back so he could set Locus on his feet. It took some maneuvering, since Locus still outweighed Felix, but he managed.

“I-Isaac. I don't want to.” Locus shook his head. He was becoming a little delirious from the pain, fear, and shock. Felix's personality had taken a near 180 degree turn, and Locus was reeling from the new development.

“Shh, come with me.” Felix set a hand on the small of Locus’ back, leading him back towards the morgue. “Just a little discomfort till I know you're mine alone, then I can let you free.” Felix repeated. Locus shivered, hunching a little more as they reentered the morgue. The low temperature coaxed goosebumps to appear on his bare legs, and made his toes go numb. “That's a good boy.” Felix purred as Locus obediently followed him to the closet. Locus couldn't shake how the positive reinforcement made his cheeks heat up a little.

“Isaac?” He whispered, reluctantly sitting on the ground when Felix indicated.

“Yes, my little soldier?” Felix clicked the first manacle into place, watching Locus flinch at the firm locking noise.

“Will I be alone down here?” Locus flinched again as the other manacle snapped into place. He looked helplessly up at Felix, blue eyes wide.

“Mostly, I'm afraid so. I'll come to feed you twice a day.” Felix pet Locus’ hair gently. “I'm not going to punish you for running earlier because you were so good on the way back. But, if you pull that shit again, I'll cut off something important. Got it?” Felix threatened. Locus shuddered at how quickly his tone changed.

“Yes.” He said quietly, tugging absentmindedly on his trapped arms.

“Yes, what?” Felix tipped Locus' chin up with his forefinger.

“Yes, I understand.” Locus swallowed, trying to force down the acrid fear building beneath his diaphragm.

“Good.” Felix's voice was softer now, and he gently patted the top of Locus’ head. “I'll be back in a few hours. I have cameras set up, so be good, Sam.”

Locus watched as he left, flexing his fingers against the canvas of his straitjacket. When Felix had left, closing the door behind him, Locus hissed in frustration, struggling feverishly against his restraints. He panted, gritting his teeth in annoyance when his hair fell into his face. A snarl escaped him when he fell sideways from the force of his struggling. He felt something give and redoubled his efforts, only to stop abruptly when pain blossomed in his shoulder. He arched his back, mouth opening in a silent scream at how painful it was. Locus gasped loudly, desperately sucking in lungfuls of air around the pain. He quickly figured out that he had managed to dislocate his own shoulder with his writhing.

“I-Isaac. Isaac.” He called, choking back tears at how badly it hurt. “Isaac. Please.” He begged. “I know you can hear me, please. Please. It hurts.” Locus took a few quick, shallow breaths, staring up at the ceiling to try and cope with the pain. He growled out a choked noise, baring his teeth. If Felix was going to let him suffer, then he would. He'd make Felix pay when he returned. He'd fight, no matter what the cost. But, at the same time… what if he wasn't strong enough? What if Felix managed to subdue him?

“No!” Locus snarled, head jerking back and forth wildly. He wheezed loudly, jerking on the cuffs around his ankles. “I have to.” He said adamantly. He set his jaw, nostrils flaring as he tried to breath forcefully through his nose. Felix would come back in just a few hours, he had to be ready.

…..

Locus lifted his head, staring down the door. He'd heard a noise, and it had definitely not been his imagination that time. He stilled his breathing, listening for any disturbance. Sure enough, he picked up on footsteps coming closer. Locus worked himself into a sitting position, tucking his legs beneath himself for balance and to give him some strength behind any attacks he decided to try.

“Sam, have you been good?” Felix asked, pushing open the door. He was wheeling a little tray, which had some sort of food on it. Locus tipped his head up, inhaling when he began to smell the meal. His stomach made itself known, gurgling unhappily. He looked up at Felix expectantly, twisting a little in his binds. “Answer the question.” Felix prompted.

“Yes.” Locus said automatically, trying to peer over the edge of the tray.

“Are you being truthful, Sammy?” Felix knelt in front of his captive, tilting his head. He hummed when Locus nodded earnestly. “What happened to your shoulder, Sam?” He asked slowly, giving Locus time to process the question.

“I… I fell. It really hurts, please fix it.” Locus begged, nuzzling against Felix's hand when it caressed his cheek.

Slap!

Locus cried out, tumbling sideways as Felix hit him. He grit his teeth as he landed on his injured shoulder, rolling to relieve the pressure.

“Don't. Lie. To. Me.” Felix snarled. He took the tray of food, upending it and sending the food to the floor. “Since you're acting like an untrained puppy, I'll let you eat like a dog.” He spat at Locus, making him flinch and curl inward.

“No, Isaac, wait. Wait!” Locus begged, watching Felix take the tray and leave. He screamed wordlessly in frustration at the closed door, voice cracking from the strain and dropping into a low snarl before he jerked his head sideways. “Eat. Have to eat. Have to eat.” He mumbled, shuffling forward on his knees to lap at the spilled food. It tasted like oatmeal and felt gross when it smeared over his face, but the warmth was enough to spur him on.

When he sat back, having nearly licked the floor clean, he wiped his face on his jacket as best he could. All he could hope for now was that Felix would return tomorrow less angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
